In a conventional serial data system, symbols are transmitted sequentially, with the frequency spectrum of each data symbol allowed to occupy the entire bandwidth. A parallel data transmission system is one in which several sequential streams of data are transmitted simultaneously. In a parallel system, the spectrum of an individual data element normally occupies only a small part of the available bandwidth.
In a classic parallel data system, the total signal frequency band is divided into N overlapping frequency subchannels. Each subchannel is modulated with a separate symbol. The subchannels are then multiplexed.
Orthogonal signals can be separated at the receiver by using correlation techniques, eliminating inter-symbol interference. This can be achieved by carefully selecting carrier spacing so as to let the carrier spacing equal the reciprocal of the useful symbol period. Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiplexing (OFDM) is a form of multicarrier modulation wherein carrier spacing is selected so that each subcarrier is orthogonal to the other subcarriers.
This orthogonality avoids adjacent channel interference and prevents the demodulators from seeing frequencies other than their own. The benefits of OFDM are high spectral efficiency, resiliency to Radio Frequency (RF) interference, and lower multi-path distortion.
In OFDM the subcarrier pulse used for transmission is chosen to be rectangular. This has the advantage that the task of pulse forming and modulation can be performed by a simple Inverse Discrete Fourier Transform (IDFT) which can be implemented very efficiently as an Inverse Fast Fourier Transform (IFFT). Therefore, the receiver only needs a FFT to reverse this operation.
Incoming serial data is first converted from serial to parallel and grouped into x bits each to form a complex number. The number x determines the signal constellation of the corresponding subcarrier, such as 16 Quadrature Amplitude Modulation. The complex number are modulated in a baseband fashion by the IFFT and converted back to serial data for transmission. A guard symbol is inserted between symbols to avoid inter-symbol interference (ISI) caused by multi-path distortion. The discrete symbols are converted to analog and low-pass filtered for RF up-conversion. The receiver then simply performs the inverse process of the transmitter.
According to the theorems of the Fourier Transform the rectangular pulse shape will lead to a sin(x)/x type of spectrum of the subcarriers, as illustrated in FIG. 1. The spectrums of the subcarriers are not separated but overlap. The reason why the information transmitted over the carriers can be separated is the orthogonality relation. By using an IFFT for modulation, the spacing of the subcarriers is chosen such that at the frequency where a received signal is evaluated (indicated by letters A-E in FIG. 1) all other signals are zero.
The seminal article on OFDM is “Data Transmission by Frequency-Division Multiplexing Using the Discrete Fourier Transform”, by S. B. Weinstein and Paul M. Ebert in IEEE Transactions on Communication Technology, Vol. com-19, No. 5, October 1971, the contents of which are hereby incorporated by reference.
OFDM forms the basis for the Digital Audio Broadcasting (DAB) standard in the European market as well as the basis for the global Asymmetric Digital Subscriber Line (ADSL) standard. Development is ongoing for wireless point-to-point and point-to-multipoint configurations for Wireless Local Area Networks using OFDM technology. In a supplement to the IEEE 802.11 standard, the IEEE 802.11 working group published IEEE 802.11a, which outlines the use of OFDM in the 5.8-GHz band.
Robustness is a key concern in wireless communication systems. One way to make a wireless link more robust is to have a side channel. The side channel may be used to move information from the transmitter to the receiver or vice versa. Although the side channel typically has a lower data rate than the main channel, the information communicate on the side channel may allow for quick link optimization and performance enhancements which result in robustness.
Some wireless communication systems are full-duplex, having natural bi-directional communication. However, other half-duplex systems such as Wireless Local Area Network (WLAN) systems (e.g., IEEE 802.11) and Wireless Personal Area Network (WPAN) systems (e.g., IEEE 802.15.3) have no side channel communication. The only feedback tends to be acknowledgement (ACK) packets that are sent from the receiver to the transmitter to confirm the proper receipt of a data packet. An ACK packet is a binary indication that the data packet was received and decoded properly but conveys no other information to the transmitting device.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide side channel functionality for half-duplex systems such as WLAN and WPAN systems.